


The Blood On My Hands

by Moonfrost614



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfrost614/pseuds/Moonfrost614
Summary: Mako is a 48 year old police officer. When killer is on a rise it is up to Mako to find and stop them before things get worse.





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of a phone rings throughout the small house. On a large couch a large man with silver hair let out a grunt as he answered the phone.

“Hello?” He asked as he barely opens his blue eyes.

“Mako, its Hana we got another one.” A female voice from the other side of the call said.

The man known as Mako let out a sigh as he sat up. “Alright I’ll be there, just text me the address.” Mako end the call and rubbed his face. He got up and got to work.

Mako felt sick when he arrived at the crime scene. He stepped out of his car and headed over to the house. This was the seventh murder in three weeks. There was little to no clues on who was doing it. The only thing the victims shared was that they were rich people that where asholes.

“Mako! Over here!” A young girl called out to the giant man. Mako turned to face her and gave her a nod. “Hana, who is it this time?”

“The Shimada Brothers.”

Mako’s eyes went wide with shock. “Both of them?” Hana gave him a nod. “Shit.”

“Yeah. Hanzo was killed in the front room, looks like he was attacked from the back. Genji was killed upstairs, killed the same way as his brother.”

Mako frowned as he turned to the house as he watched his co-workers enter and exit the house. Two bodys are carried out as Mako turned back to Hana. 

“Anything else?”

“ There is no sign of force entry. Oh and they feed the cats.”

Mako gave her a look. “The killer feed the cats?” 

“Well yeah.” Hana said with a roll of her eyes.

“You know this because?” Asked as he raised an eyebrow at her.

“They left a note.”

“Again?”

Hana gave a nod as she nodded over to an older officer. “Mccree found it. Guess they wanted to let us know that they feed them.”

Mako dragged his hand over his face. For some reason if any of the victims had any pets the killer would take care of them and leave a note to let the cops know. Who ever it was had a soft spot for animals.

Some time later Mako got into his car as Hana hopped into the passenger side. “Don’t you have your own car?” 

“Gabe gave me a ride. But enough about me!” The younger detective said as she pulled her phone out. Mako let out a groan he knew what she was going to bring up. 

“His name is Jamie, he is 26 and he works on cars and stuff!” Mako glanced at the picture to see a young man with wild blonde hair. After a few seconds Mako let out a sigh and glanced at Hana.

“Will you leave me alone if I go one a date with him?” Mako asked as he drove into the street.

“Yes!” Hana said happily with a cry of joy.

“Fine. One date!” Mako said as he held one finger up as he drove down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Mako let out a sigh as he rubbed his face with both hands. He sat in his truck in the parking lot of the restraint the date will be at. He checked the watch on his wrist. He had two more minutes before he had to go inside. With a sigh he opened the door and headed to the building. It didn’t take him long to find a spot that wasn’t to tight or small for him. He ordered a drink and waited for his date.

 

After a minute or two a tall blonde male sat down across from him. The blonde let out a huff as he plopped himself down and gave Mako a sheepish grin. 

 

“Sorry about that, mate! Got held up at work.” The blonde expland and held his hand out to him. “Names Jamison Frawkes! Me friends call me Jamie.”   
Mako blinked at this then shock the smaller hand. “Mako.” Jamie’s eyes went wide and let out a whistle. 

 

“Hana was kidding mate! You are huge.” Jamie grind up at him smiling at Mako. Mako let out a huff and let go of the smaller hand. The waitress then came over to take the order. 

 

“Hey Jamie! Let me guess, a coke with a plain hamburger with swiss cheese instead of cheddar with a side of fries.” The young woman said with a smile. Jamie returned the smile with a laugh.

 

“You know me to well Dana!” The two laughed a little until Dana turned to Mako with a smile. “What can I get you for you, Sir?”

 

“The same as him.” Mako hummed as she gave a nod and went to put in their order. Mako turned back to Jamie, “Friend of yours?”

 

“Yep! I sometimes babysit for her and fix her car.” Jamie said as he bites his nails. “She is a hard worker. Anyway what do you do? You big guy so you a firefighter? In the army? A cop?”

 

It took Mako a few seconds to process what Jamie had said then gave a nod. “Yeah I’m a cop. You?”

 

Jamie smiled at this, “ Engerner. One day I will have my own shop.” The younger man said with hope that caused the older one to smile a little. Jamie grind at this, “Is that a smile I see? Hey! What did the green grape say to the purple grape?” 

 

Mako decided to humar the blonde. “What?”

 

Jamie lend in with a big grin clear on his face, “ Breath you idiot!” Mako blinked then started to laugh. “That was bad.”  
“You laughed.” Jamie pointed out as Mako rolled his eyes with a smirk. 

 

“My turn.” The larger man said, causing Jamie to light up like a christmas tree. “Why did the the duck cross the road? To prove that he wasn’t a chicken.”

 

The rest of the date was full of jokes and silly stories. Mako felt good as he bid Jamie good night. Maybe just maybe there will be more than one date.


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie hummed softly as he walked into his house. Took off his only shoe and placed it next to the door and lend against it with a smile. That was the best date he had been to since high school. He was glad that Hana decided to play matchmaker. Mako seemed like a good guy, Jamie hoped he got to see him again soon. 

The blonde pushed himself off the door and walked into his living room and sat down on the couch. He turned on the TV and lend back slowing falling asleep.

Sometime later he woke up to a loud thud. A grin formed on his lips as he got up and fallowed it. Humming a soft tune as he headed to the sound. He walked up to a door at the end of the small hall. When he opened the door laid on the floor was a panic man all tied up. Jamie smirked at him in glee.

“Oi, you woke up a lot sooner mate. Now…. Let's have some fun, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this is sort. Please forgive me.


	4. Chapter 4

Mako covered his mouth as he looked at the body. It was the body of rich guy. The poor thing had to be dead over a day or so and already attracted flies. The man was tied up and stabbed rapidly in his chest and also had his burns broken. Mako could see burn marks on his arm too. 

 

Mako walked away, he couldn’t stand the smell anymore. After sometime later the large man finished talking to the people who found the body and his fellow officers. He was walking back to his vertical when a fimaler ball of energy stepped into his view. 

 

“So how was it?” Hana asked happily as she walked next to him. She let out a huff when the older officer gave her a confused look. “The date! How was the date?”

 

“Oh!” Mako said with surprised then blushed as he looked away from her. “It was fine.” Hana let a huff in annoyance. “Yeah tell me that again when you are not red as a tomato. Anyway do you want his phone number?” Mako stood by his vertical for a few minutes until he pulled his phone out and gave it to Hana. She let out a giggle as she took the phone from the large man. 

 

“By the way Jamie said you have a cute laugh.” Hana said as gave Mako a smirk. “I didn’t know you laughed.” This caused the larger cop to blush even more. 

 

After a minute or so Hana handed the phone back to him. “Can I drive?” This caused Mako to laugh at her then give her a ‘over my dead body’ look. Hana puted at him as she got in. “You no fun, Mako.”

 

The large man rolled his eyes at her and got in. “Then ride with Gabe or get your own car.” 

 

The two joking bicker as they drove down the rode, unaware of a pair of eyes watching them.


End file.
